Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: O capitão de Gondor deixa Minas Tirith em busca de respostas pelo enigma dos sonhos de Faramir, em seu caminho encontrará amizade, magia e consolo.


Cento e Dez Dias – O Fio da Esperança

A Cidade Branca sentia os toques do sol, em suas torres. A aurora vencia as trevas, mais uma vez.

"Por pouco"- pensou Faramir, o filho mais novo do Regente de Gondor, Senhor Denethor.Os pesadelos dominavam à sua noite, e Faramir despertava antes da aurora, acompanhando entre entristecido e esperançoso a batalha do nascer do sol.

As palavras mencionadas em seu sonho estavam vívidas em sua memória. A hora nascia necessitada de ajuda e de sabedoria, com pesar viu-se desacreditado pelo pai.Apenas quando Boromir, seu irmão teve o mesmo sonho, e resoluto; tomou para si a missão de procurar a sabedoria de Elrond, o meio-elfo, sábio respeitado pelos homens e pelos elfos, o Senhor Denethor, ainda relutante, abençoou a partida de Boromir a Imladris.

Faramir observava os círculos que envolviam a cidade. O momento definitivo para Gondor se aproximava; ele podia sentir em seu sangue.

---Refletindo sobre os sonhos, meu irmão? – Faramir retornou sua atenção para dentro da Torre e viu com alegria seu irmão se aproximar.

---É uma estrada cheia de perigos!- prosseguiu Boromir, jovialmente – e não posso deixar Gondor sem o seu filho mais amado. – Boromir sorriu, matreiro para o irmão.

A afeição de ambos despertava (e contribuía) a admiração da cidade.

"Nunca," - diziam os citadinos- "tivemos em Minas Tirith, irmãos tão diferentes, e tão amados."

Os mais velhos, entretanto diziam, ao vê-los juntos conversando: ---"O temerário guerreiro e o estudioso".

A visão ,segundo eles, recordava o Senhor Denethor em sua juventude. "Como se este tivesse sido dividido em dois."- contavam os sábios para os mais novos.

"Boromir, lembra, Denethor em sua juventude, ainda rapazote, aprendendo, com prazer, a manejar uma espada, e finalmente tornando-se um capitão dos homens de Gondor. Faramir, seu futuro, diziam eles, nos reserva um enigma; ele era uma parte de Denethor vista apenas duas vezes em sua existência: durante seu casamento com a bela e frágil Finduilas de Amroth e especialmente no dia em que Boromir nasceu; como se a compaixão e a sabedoria daqueles dias felizes, mas não esquecidos, tivessem ganhado uma face bela; gentil e estudiosa, o filho mais moço do regente."- e repetiam a histórias vezes sem conta.

A queda da última ponte nas ruínas de Osgiliath atormentava a Cidade Branca, entretanto havia esperanças; Os filhos do Regente e a espera pelo retorno do rei, uma lenda não completamente esquecida. E o coração dos citadinos orava pelos filhos do regente; e pela argúcia do Senhor Denethor, versado na tradição, capitão dos homens, seu poder em muito se assemelhava aos antigos, os homens belos e fortes do Ponente.

Faramir havia herdado de seu pai o sangue de Númenor, mas não sua atenção; e agora seu irmão partia.

---Ouça-me irmão, milagres acontecem em um campo de batalha. – iniciou Boromir – encontrarei Imladris – lançando um olhar forte e desafiador a Mordor; - encontraremos a resposta para o enigma; Vocês dois permaneceram juntos, conhecendo-se nesse campo de batalha que se transformou Gondor. E quando eu voltar, trarei a esperança em meu alforje.- Boromir lançou seu olhar para cidade. --- Gondor é magnífica, farei o que for necessário para restaurar sua grandeza.

Faramir sorriu, seguindo o olhar de seu irmão. ---Sim, Boromir, magnífica!

O silêncio da contemplação estabeleceu-se entre eles; seria a última vez; juntos, observando a Cidade Branca, e embora, não soubessem desse fato, aquele momento viveria nas memórias de ambos durante as manhãs que se seguiriam.

---Rohan é o início do meu caminho.- sussurrou Boromir,cauteloso em ferir o silêncio de paz sobre a Cidade. --- Rohan, a terra dos Senhores dos Cavalos, nossos amigos; é um bom presságio.Depois de Rohan, farei o meu caminho- continuou Boromir, altivo.

E Faramir apenas aquiesceu; palavras suaves ou severas não tirariam sua resolução. Boromir desafiava o destino ou partia para seu encontro.

Os raios do Sol intensificaram-se acordando Minas Tirith, Boromir deixou a Torre de Ecthelion ao lado do irmão.

Partiria de Minas Tirith naquela manhã. E sentia o coração pesando-lhe, desde o momento que acordara, encontrando alguma paz apenas ao lado do irmão mais jovem; não compreendia o enigma dos sonhos tidos por seu irmão, entretanto significava para ele, o clamor da cidade. O clamor de Gondor. E assim como ele atendia ao Senhor Denethor, atenderia também a Gondor. Gondor, senhora dos sonhos dos homens, a senhora que fizera seu pedido, através dos sonhos de Faramir, e por uma vez também lhe falara; deixar àquela bela senhora partia seu coração, trazer a resposta ao enigma, seria sua recompensa.

Boromir, impetuoso e guerreiro; em nada se interessava por estudos e histórias antigas; entretanto sabia que sua história e a de Gondor, estava ligadas; e seus destinos unidos.

A Cidade Branca despertada pelo sol da manhã, preparando-se para a partida do Capitão-Geral. Minas Tirith reverenciava-lhe a audácia e a liderança. Boromir recebia de cada olhar: apoio e apelo; preocupação e encorajamento.

Os dias áureos de Gondor pertenciam ao passado, mas Gondor resistia. Boromir guardava cada imagem em sua memória, cada citadino; esses pensamentos estranhos à sua personalidade dominavam esta manhã. E assim, Boromir encontrou o guarda Beregond cumprindo os deveres de sua ocupação.

A sombra da Torre Ecthelion atraiu seu olhar, onde o senhor Denethor estava; Boromir sentiu o coração oprimido como se uma sombra tivesse caído, na manhã clara e apenas ele a tivesse sentido.A sensação roubou-lhe o fôlego. E o encheu de tristeza. Em um impulso, Boromir convocou o guarda. ---Beregond!

Beregond obedeceu à convocação, acreditando tratar-se de assunto referente a sua viagem.

---Capitão. – Beregond cumpria as ordens preparando a partida do capitão geral.

Boromir estudou o guarda. ---Faramir mencionou várias vezes, que você seria um ótimo conselheiro – Boromir não possuía a habilidade de Faramir de "ler corações", conforme os boatos dos citadinos, entretanto era um guerreiro e podia analisar um homem atuando em uma batalha. Beregond merecia sua atenção, antes de partir. --- Beregond, em sua opinião, qual é o melhor homem de Gondor? – perguntou o filho mais velho do regente.

Beregond fitou-o; assustado buscando esconder o assombro com a pergunta do Capitão Geral. Os homens de Gondor são honestos e honrados; corajosos em batalha e em suas respostas; com sinceridade e emoção respondeu: ---O Capitão Faramir, senhor! Eu o seguiria até as sombras.

Boromir, de olhar severo, abriu um sorriso satisfeito: --- Então pensamos o mesmo, meu amigo. Temos o mesmo capitão!- aquelas palavras surpreenderam e fascinaram Beregond, podia entender, ao menos, o motivo do amor do Senhor Denethor pelo impetuoso filho mais velho.

O rosto de Boromir tornou-se severo: --- Posso partir acreditando que protegerá seu Capitão?

Beregond sentiu no pedido do capitão: amor e preocupação pelos negros dias desde a queda de Osgiliath, assumindo sua postura oficial, respondeu: ---Até as sombras, Capitão Boromir!

Os olhos cinzentos de Boromir brilharam em respeito e confiança:

---Obrigado, Beregond! Minha partida será mais suave. Irei falar com o Regente.- sorrindo novamente, Boromir se afastou.

Beregond observou o Capitão-Geral se distanciar, sabendo que cumpriria sua missão.

O sol da manhã intensificava seus raios sobre Minas Tirith, desenhando um belo e poético despertar no Pátio da Fonte. A Fonte da Árvore Branca, embora sem render um novo ramo há vários anos, centenas deles, a Árvore era preservada e estimulava a coragem do povo de Gondor;assim como a bandeira dos regentes tremulante pela suave brisa que acompanhava o sol, a fonte contava em sua imagem;da Árvore morta e prateada, seu compromisso com o passado e a grandeza perdida; entretanto não esquecida pelo povo de Gondor. Em seus ramos partidos e sem vida, resistia a força dos homens.

Boromir atravessou o Pátio da Fonte, com destreza, e após contemplar a Árvore Branca, dirigiu-se para a Torre de Ecthelion;chegara o momento de se despedir do Regente de Gondor.

Boromir adentrou no salão do Regente; seria a última vez em vida que desfrutaria da beleza do ambiente. O salão alvo, sem adornos, a arquitetura impecável, retratando em seus pilares um exército de altas imagens na pedra fria, as paredes claras permitiam a luz entrar no salão. Boromir recordou-se de seus pensamentos quando criança e que apenas Faramir conhecia: A luz espelhada no salão do Regente era a luz de Gondor e benção dos antepassados ao governo dos Regentes. No fundo do salão, tão magnânimo quanto a sala, sentado ao trono estava o Senhor Denethor, Regente da Cidade, seu pai.

Denethor viu o seu filho mais velho aproximar-se; um brilho emocionado passou pelos seus olhos. Boromir era o seu orgulho; lamentava por Faramir, um digno homem do Ponente, grande como poucos eram, todavia, em seu coração existia mais compaixão e condescendência que um regente poderia admitir, especialmente em tempos de guerra, e seu coração não lhe pertencia, e Denethor não podia admitir possuir metade dele. Relutava com a partida de Boromir, entretanto o caminho dele já estava selado, e sua vontade era férrea. E em nada poderia negar ao seu filho mais velho, seu soldado mais leal; e (como dizia a si mesmo, quando estava sozinho) o seu filho mais amado.

Boromir fez uma mesura e sorriu para o pai. ---Meu Senhor, estou de partida, vim pedir sua orientação e sua benção - Disse o filho mais velho com sinceridade e respeito.

Novamente Denethor emocionou-se, o coração de Boromir lhe pertencia e ele seria o seu herdeiro.

O Senhor Denethor levantou-se do trono; olhou para o resoluto filho, e disse:---Esse é o seu desejo, meu filho, não posso me opor a ele.- suspirou suavemente, refletindo sobre suas palavras futuras.---Peça conselhos, Boromir, mas não comiseração. Você é um filho de Gondor, valoroso e honrado, Príncipe e Capitão Geral de Minas Tirith. Não esqueça disso.

O olhar do Regente Denethor revelava amor pelo impetuoso filho, com quem tão pouco se parecia, beijou-lhe a fronte, concedendo suas bênçãos a Boromir.

Boromir, emocionado e orgulhoso, deixou a Torre de Ecthelion e buscou mais uma vez pelo irmão.

Encontrou o irmão no Pátio da Fonte, organizando a cidade para a sua partida. Ao leste, uma sombra nascia em Emyil Muil. A atenção do Olho estava distante, seguiu o olhar do irmão e entendeu sua preocupação.

---Faramir, eu serei cauteloso. Seria desastroso para Gondor se a minha mensagem se perdesse no caminho.

O olhar de Faramir continuou distante. Ele ainda olhava para a Terra Inominada. Faramir pressentia uma nova maldade a espreita, contudo nada estava a salvo do Olho e talvez com retorno de Boromir, suas palavras trouxessem esperança; e um novo alento a Gondor. Firme em seu propósito, sabiamente Faramir ocultou seus pressentimentos. Um valente guerreiro como Boromir não daria atenção a eles. Talvez em seu orgulho e resolução estivesse sua verdadeira proteção.

Faramir voltou sua atenção ao irmão. E sorriu. A luz da manhã brilhou forte naquele exato instante, e quem olhasse em direção a Terra Inominada nada veria a não ser a luz que vencia a escuridão. Os filhos do Regente tão pouco repararam nisso. Abraçaram-se em silêncio, enquanto suas vozes internas, vozes nascidas de suas almas, sugeriam cuidados e força um ao outro. Essas orientações, entretanto não foram verbalizadas. Os irmãos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tão parecidos, conheciam os sonhos mútuos e temores; eram ,afinal, os sonhos e temores de Gondor, a mãe de ambos.

---Eu voltarei, irmãozinho!Trarei a solução do enigma e repleto de atos gloriosos para narrar. – profetizou Boromir, montando em seu cavalo.

Faramir nada disse, e assim como os citadinos de Minas Tirith, Faramir assistiu a partida do irmão, com esperança e um leve temor, enquanto sol brilhava e a escuridão não tinha domínio.

O filho mais velho do Regente de Gondor estava correto; entretanto o caminho para sua glória percorreria uma via cruel e aflitiva, que o faria duvidar do destino dos homens, vacilar em sua honra até leva-lo a redenção e ao palácio de seus antepassados. Todavia quando Boromir tocou sua corneta, passada de geração a geração, a todos os primogênitos, emitindo um convite e um desafio ao destino, ele ainda não sabia disso.

Rammas Echor; a muralha externa, construída com sacrifício e empenho; ficara para trás. O crepúsculo pintava o céu e apesar de sentir os movimentos da Sombra, a terra ainda era bela e esperançosa, mesmo no final da Terceira Era. Boromir fez sua primeira parada, já estava há muitas milhas de Gondor, atravessara os Campos de Pellenor e seu cavalo precisava descansar. Desmontou do cavalo e admirou o horizonte.

A terra de Anórien, e seu esplendor: Minas Tirith brilhou branca e majestosa contrastando com o crepúsculo. Bebeu a água do seu cantil e conferiu seu alforje: alimentos e ervas medicinais. Gondor renomada em seus procedimentos de cura, conhecimento pertencia há poucos na atual Gondor, entretanto as Casas de Cura soube conservar sua tradição. Boromir sorriu ao encontrar as folhas necessárias para os ferimentos que poderiam ocorrer nessa viagem.

---Ioreth! – disse em voz alta, lembrando-se do rosto da anciã, de língua rápida e coração gentil, que conhecia desde criança. A mulher era um retrato fiel do povo de Gondor, depositando sua confiança nos filhos do Regente. Mais uma vez, Boromir prometeu a si mesmo que manteria sua promessa com seu povo, com Gondor.

Os três primeiros dias transcorreram tranqüilos; e pouco Boromir teria a relatar sobre eles. Caiu o crepúsculo do quarto dia, o clima era afável, estava entrando em na Terra dos Cavaleiros, dentro de dois dias acreditava chegar a Edoras. Muitos anos se passaram desde que estivera em Rohan, mas Boromir sempre se sentia bem entre eles; o povo de Rohan era como sua própria terra: gentil e indomável, honrado e guerreiro, Faramir lhe contara que até mesmo as mulheres de Rohan eram grandes guerreiras, a Casa de Eorl, o jovem, mantinha o mesmo espírito aventureiro e leal de seu fundador.

Um cantar de cascos de cavalos chegou; soava cada vez mais alto, Boromir atiçou seu cavalo partindo no encontro que aguardava.Fez uma pausa, ao perceber-se perto e aguardou.

A companhia se aproximava: Você está nas terras de Rohan, do Rei Théoden. Diga seu nome e suas intenções! – a voz era jovem e agradável, entretanto firme e imperiosa.

---Meu nome é Boromir, de Gondor, Capitão da Torre de Ecthelion, filho do regente Denethor, e apesar de anos e milhas terem nos separado ainda conheço sua voz, Théodred, filho do rei.- exclamou satisfeito, vendo a companhia se aproximar.

O rapaz surgiu liderando a companhia; seu rosto era jovem e belo; os cabelos loiros, marca dos filhos de Rohan, sua postura e atitude demonstravam a firmeza do seu caráter e a sua força como filho de rei.

---Boromir! O que o fez deixar sua amada Gondor?- Théodred desmontou de seu cavalo, sendo seguido por Boromir, cumprimentaram-se, como amigos, filhos de terras amigas e aliadas.

---A própria Gondor é a resposta, Théodred. E peço sua autorização para cruzar a Terra dos Cavaleiros! – disse, fazendo uma mesura, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os cavaleiros da companhia de Théodred riram, assim como o filho de Théoden.

---Apenas se nos acompanhar até Meduseld, permita ao meu pai lhe conceda a autorização e desfrute das notícias de Gondor.

Assim o filho do Regente de Gondor e o filho do rei de Rohan lideraram a Companhia de volta a Edoras.

Uma colina se erguia majestosa, numa plataforma verde, Boromir viu os pátios Edoras e o palácio de teto dourado. Admirado, Boromir contemplava a paisagem, Gondor era a excelência dos homens, Rohan contava em seu estilo a juventude dos homens, incultos, porém sábios, amantes da natureza e dos cavalos, expressão máxima de sua liberdade. Rústicos, entretanto majestosos. Olhando a terra bela de Rohan, Boromir teve a impressão que poderia encontrar Eorl, o jovem em seu garanhão Felaróf, sendo acolhido por aquela terra.

Théodred cumprimentou os soldados às portas de Meduseld, Háma dedicou-se pessoalmente aos cavalos do filho do rei e de seu hóspede.

Adentraram no salão buscando serem silenciosos; como crianças travessas querendo surpreender o rei. A cena encontrada despertou outros sentimentos em Théodred e em Boromir. No canto esquerdo do salão ao lado das tapeçarias que contavam a história de Helm, havia um homem de aparecia mirrada e doente, e pareceu estranho a Boromir que em uma terra de pessoas belas e louras, houvesse justamente no Palácio, alguém de aparência tão desagradável. Mas não foi a aparência do homem que despertou sua ira.

O homem mirrado acercava uma jovem altiva e bela, murmurando palavras, o que ele dizia, Boromir não podia saber, entretanto adivinhava pelo tormento e pesar vistos no rosto da jovem. Instintivamente, esquecendo-se de onde estava, Boromir puxou sua espada e correu em direção da jovem. No palácio ecoou uma voz imperiosa, entretanto a voz pertencia do jovem ao seu lado, esquecido por Boromir e também tinha uma espada cruel em suas mãos.

Théodred cresceu em poder e em idade quando falou. --- Afaste-se de minha prima, Gríma, trate-a com respeito,"sábio conselheiro", pois Éowyn é filha de reis, por nascimento e merecimento, ela está longe do seu alcance e de qualquer pretensão de um homem sem nobreza. – enquanto dizia essas palavras Théodred ameaçava Gríma, com seu olhar e com sua espada, pareceu impossível a Boromir definir qual das armas era mais cruel ou afiada.

Os olhos de Gríma reluziram em ódio e desprezo pelo filho do rei; Boromir percebeu a força que o conselheiro fez para esconder seu desagrado, enquanto olhava para Théodred.

Gríma relembrou as palavras de Saruman, de Isengard:_ "Não se oponha à Theodred, a única forma de conquistar a sua confiança, será acatando, a ordem daquele camponês arrogante. Éomer, lance suas palavras ao ouvido do rei sobre seu sobrinho rebelde."_

Gríma afastou-se de Éowyn, com humildade, se não tivesse presenciado a cena, ao ver a figura triste e patética de Gríma, Boromir teria duvidado de sua malícia. Olhou para a jovem, vestida de branco; os seus cabelos longos e dourados lembravam fios de ouro. A sua mão delicada e frágil segurava uma espada, fazendo-o lembra-se das palavras do irmão: _"As mulheres de Rohan são guerreiras habilidosas." _A atenção da jovem, no entanto estava voltada para o homem nobre que adentrara a sala.

O rei Théoden encontrou: Gríma afastado de Éowyn, com semblante cheio de dor, Théodred e seu convidado, que Théoden reconheceu Boromir de Gondor, e sua sobrinha com uma espada em suas mãos, foi através do rosto orgulhoso da filha de sua irmã que o rei dos Cavaleiros compreendeu a situação. O rei, homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos, era um filho menor da Casa de Eorl, entretanto sábio e guerreiro, seu coração estava sendo envenenado pelas palavras de Gríma, e o véu da Sombra cairia sobre seus olhos, mas neste momento Théoden, ainda representava o que ele era e o potencial de quem cresceria nas Batalhas do Abismo de Helm, e nos Campos de Pellenor, a glória dos seus ancestrais, ele era o espírito de Rohan, um homem que fazia seu próprio destino.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para Théodred: ---Théodred, meu filho, é bom revê-lo – saudou o rei. Terá muito a contar sobre sua companhia, entretanto primeiro, quero seu relato sobre o Palácio, onde a lei, que você conhece, proibi o derramamento de sangue. – falou o rei, com gentileza ao filho.

Théodred, menos rebelde do que seu primo, entretanto não menos impiedoso relatou: ---Gríma, meu pai e rei, seu sábio conselheiro, tomou liberdades com minha prima, cheguei a tempo de presenciar sua peçonha e ele envergonhou nossa Casa na frente do meu convidado, o filho do regente de Gondor, Boromir, a quem ofereci hospitalidade de Meduseld. Sei que fui impulsivo, meu pai, mas amo Éowyn como há uma irmã e não permitirei que minha irmã seja ofendida em sua própria casa.

A cada palavra de Théodred, Gríma curvava a cabeça dissimulando um remorso e respeito que não sentia. E novamente as palavras de Saruman voltaram à sua mente._ "Théodred será removido do nosso caminho, e Éowyn será sua!". _

Boromir perguntou-se o que passava na mente daquela criatura vil e percebeu que até mesmo em Rohan; a sombra começava a se manifestar.

---Gríma. – disse o rei, cujo o veneno no coração tornou sua repreensão mais branda. – não admitirei este tipo de atitude em meu palácio, a filha de minha irmã deve ser respeitada. Seus conselhos são sábios, Gríma, use-os para si mesmo. - a voz do rei apesar de respeitosa era cortante e aguda.

O rosto de Gríma ficou coberto de vergonha e seus olhos destilavam ódio.

---Pode ir, Gríma, está dispensado dos seus serviços, amanhã será convocado.

Dispensado dos serviços de seu senhor, Gríma deixou a sala, tentando ignorar o olhar vitorioso de Théodred.

Quando sua presença não mais perturbava a sala, a luz graciosa do final da tarde retornou. O rei foi o primeiro a falar:--- Bem vindo, Boromir, conte-me as notícias de Gondor e de seu pai! – O rei indicou a cadeira para eles se sentarem.

---Temos contornado vários problemas, sempre com nobreza e sabedoria.- Boromir guardou sua espada. – Não quis insulta-lo, meu senhor, preocupei-me com a jovem. – Boromir olhou para Éowyn, e encontrou seu olhar altivo e valente.

Théoden riu: --- É sempre difícil para os jovens acreditarem que os velhos já foram jovens, mestre Boromir, entretanto eu também o fui, e como você era corajoso e valente, nunca considerei tais características como ofensivas. Ser bravo é motivo de orgulho em nossa terra.

---Ainda é jovem, meu senhor – contemporizou Boromir.

O riso cristalino de Théoden foi acompanhado pelo de seu filho. Théodred brincou: ---É o povo de Gondor diz que apenas Faramir é versado em poesias, meu pai. Boromir riu-se da comparação.

---Venha, Boromir, conheça a minha prima, quando esteve aqui, anos atrás, ela ainda morava com os pais, esta é Éowyn, filha de Éomund.

A expressão de tormento havia sido cedida a uma expressão de devoção ao tio e ao primo. Éowyn fez uma mesura. ---Que bons caminhos o tragam a Rohan, filho do regente.

Boromir retribuiu o gesto, e apesar de admirar-se da beleza da Senhora Branca, ela lembrou-lhe um escudeiro valente e orgulhoso, mais do que a uma mulher. Ela era forte como o rei de Rohan, e graciosa, altiva como sua avó Morwen, de Lossarnach, chamada de Brilho de Aço.

O filho do regente respondeu: ---Obrigado, minha senhora, e fez uma mesura, e voltou-se ao rei.

---Peço sua permissão para cruzar a Terra de Rohan; ao que Théoden concluiu: ---Faço minha as palavras de Théodred, você está livre, Boromir, filho de Gondor, para cruzar a Terra de Rohan, se nos contar o que tem ocorrido em sua bela Gondor.

Ágil e cautelosa como um soldado, Éowyn pediu licença e deixou a sala, visando coordenar a recepção ao hóspede.

---Não poderia recusar tanta cortesia, meu senhor – exclamou Boromir, - Minha viagem será longa e solitária, poder estar na companhia de amigos, por mais breve que seja, será um bálsamo.

Théoden examinou o severo filho do regente, e viu as linhas de preocupação que marcavam seu rosto jovem. O rei via essas mesmas linhas no rosto de seu filho, de Éomer e para sua tristeza profunda no belo rosto de Éowyn.

---Certas histórias, só podem ser contadas à noite, Boromir, e indicando a Théodred. – Descanse, quatro dias de viagem, sozinho, deve repousar, mais tarde será convocado para a ceia.

Boromir fez uma mesura diante do rei, e saiu do salão acompanhado por Théodred.

Guiado pelo longo corredor, o filho do rei abriu a primeira porta à esquerda do salão de Meduseld. Tratava-se de um quarto luxuoso, o jovem Théoden ocupara, aquele quarto, cujo maior atrativo era a janela que permitia visualizar uma boa parte da terra livre e selvagem de Rohan.

---Valorosos são os homens de Gondor. Meu pai ocupou esse quarto em sua juventude, Boromir – exclamou Théodred; Boromir, encantado com a paisagem voltou-se surpreso, em seu olhar, o filho do rei visualizou amizade e orgulho.

---Nossa amizade não será esquecida, Boromir. – Théodred sabia que apenas um problema grave poderia tê-lo feito deixar Gondor.

Boromir sorriu: ---Gondor pensa da mesma forma sobre Rohan. Nossa aliança não será esquecida. Ambos trocaram um olhar de entendimento; e Théodred o deixou sozinho, no antigo quarto do rei.

A luz do luar invadiu o quarto, trazendo um doce perfume. A noite de verão traduzia a beleza e a melancolia de uma era que chegava ao fim. Ele abriu os olhos cinzentos, com agilidade, levantou-se da cama, esquecera-se de onde estava, a lua estava alta e cheia no céu que cobria Rohan. Boromir localizou a pequena bacia com água, e lavou seu rosto. As imagens de seu sonho retornaram à sua mente: o céu escuro ao leste, as palavras voltavam, mas havia novos detalhes: Minas Tirith sitiada pelos nazgûl; e a escuridão completa cobria os Campos de Pellenor, até o galo contar e uma trombeta alta ecoar pelos campos. Nesse instante foi acordado pelo perfume exalado pela planta de Rohan. Branca, pacífica, mesmo em seu perfume.

Toc, toc, toc – soou à porta.

Boromir abriu a porta, dormira mais do que necessário para um soldado. Théodred o aguardava.

---Descansado?- zombou o jovem filho do rei.

---Sim, se não fosse pelo perfume da planta cultivada em Rohan, eu não sei se teria levantado a tempo de me preparar.

Théodred franziu o cenho e estancou seu andar, detendo Boromir.

---Théodred, o que houve?- perguntou preocupado com a expressão do jovem, antes alegre.

Théodred pareceu questionar alguma dúvida interna quando finalmente (pensou ter resolvido) respondeu:---Boromir, não comente com ninguém o que me disse agora.

Confuso, Boromir exclamou: ---Eu disse algo errado? Não vejo o que eu possa ter dito.

O rosto da lua iluminava o rosto de Théodred e havia uma tristeza, e sabedoria nele.

---No verão, conta-se, desde os tempos de Éorl, o jovem, surgiu em Rohan, a _simbelmyne_, Sempre-em-mente, crescendo nos túmulos dos reis de nossa terra.Diz-se que aqueles que são acordados pelo perfume, em breve, feneceram na Terra, partindo para o lar dos antepassados. Em realidade, Sempre-em-mente não exala perfume; apenas aqueles que cairão em batalha, e em grande honra podem sentir seu perfume. Não é um bom agouro, meu amigo. Apesar de ser bela e única na Terra-média.

O silêncio pesado caiu no longo corredor foi interrompido pelo riso de Boromir.

---Desculpe, Théodred, não acredito em superstição, não tencionei ser desrespeitoso.

O filho do rei manteve-se solene: ---Não comente nada à mesa, Boromir, acreditamos nessa superstição. – voltou a caminhar com o coração pesado, e fez uma nova pausa; e olhando para o filho do regente confessou:---Este é o segundo verão, sou acordado pelo perfume; no olhar de Théodred, Boromir viu a vontade indômita de vencer a superstição, bem como a preocupação com seus entes. Théodred lutaria até o fim, impiedoso e valente. – Théodred continuou – lembra-se da cena que presenciamos hoje ao entrarmos no palácio?

Boromir concordou.

---Eu lhe digo, meu amigo, Éowyn é uma das minhas preocupações, e não é a menor delas. Se eu pudesse, a casaria com um homem de valor, entretanto ela não aceitaria abandonar o rei, especialmente nesse momento, que Gríma tenta influenciá-lo. Uma preocupação somada a outra; minhas esperanças repousam em Éomer, se a superstição for cumprida...

Comovido com o relato de Théodred sobre seus temores, Boromir lembrou-se de Minas Tirith, Faramir e o regente, seu pai. Ele também temia por eles.

---Não esqueceremos nossa amizade, Théodred, mesmo que para mantê-la o Rei precise voltar. – a amizade de Boromir estendida a Théodred , nesse momento causou alívio, trazendo o riso de volta ao rosto jovem de Théodred.

---Muito bem, Boromir, você está certo. Que essa noite reine a esperança.

Um pacto silencioso foi selado entre eles. E continuaram conversando animados até o salão, esquecidos de suas preocupações.

E o perfume persistia em seus quartos. Ambos desconheciam é que o mesmo perfume invadia o quarto do rei Théoden, e estava à espreita na janela de Éowyn, sendo detido apenas pelo fio do destino...

As tapeçarias tinham sido modificadas de lugar. E no grande salão ao lado da história de Eorl, o Jovem; havia uma longa mesa, e um banquete era servido, o motivo da celebração era o retorno de Éomer, Terceiro Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros retornara com sua companhia em sucesso, depois de caçar orcs e expulsar homens cruéis da Terra de Rohan.

O rei Théoden conversava animado com seu sobrinho, cumprimentando pessoalmente a companhia, homens fiéis ao rei, que morreriam por ele, se assim ele os pedisse. Junto a eles estava a senhora Éowyn, e pareceu a Boromir que ela brilhava como aço, indômita e letal. Uma escudeira de Rohan, novamente trajando branco, o olhar dos homens da companhia de Éomer era de devotamento à Senhora Branca.

Boromir pensou em Finduilas, sua mãe; perguntou-se pela primeira vez, como teria sido a vida de todos, se ela tivesse sobrevivido à sua tristeza e fragilidade. Lembrou-se de como ela era devotada a ele e a seu irmão; e no amor que seu pai lhe dedicara, analisando esses fatos, Boromir constatou que se Finduilas estivesse viva, o seu pai não seria tão severo com Faramir, a quem a mãe amava muito.

---Venha, Boromir, quero que conheça o meu primo. – Théodred interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

Éomer era tão alto quanto ele. O primo de Théodred possuía nobreza, mas acima de tudo lealdade e força, um homem a ser temido em uma batalha; um homem ao qual, outros desejariam ter sua amizade e respeito.

---Éomer, o filho do regente de Gondor, o primogênito, Boromir.- Éomer o cumprimentou: ---Tivemos notícia de Osgiliath, e lamentamos. Quando necessário, Rohan estará pronta.

Boromir sorriu: ---Ainda não é tempo, marechal, mas acredito que ele se aproxima de nós.

Éowyn, atenta aos detalhes das batalhas, aproximou-se sugerindo: ---- Vamos nos sentar, e cearmos haverá tempo para falarmos da batalha.

Éomer trocou um olhar com sua irmã, conhecia seu interesse pelas lutas e como Théodred preocupava-se, e a respeitava. Desde a infância tomara Éowyn sobre a sua proteção, ensinando-a tudo o que sabia sobre o uso da espada. Sua irmã podia bradar uma espada tão bem quanto qualquer cavaleiro e enfrentar inimigos. Entretanto, Éomer sonhava com um destino não apenas nobre como feliz. E apesar de Éowyn discordar, sabia que em seu coração havia espaço não apenas para familiares e Rohan, como para uma nova família.

Uma prova disso era o amor que toda a Rohan lhe dedicava. Desde sua chegada a Edoras, ela se tornara a filha mais amada. Sempre presente, auxiliando mulheres, aconselhando em batalhas, sem nunca deixar de se dedicar ao rei, a quem era companhia constante, nos passeios a Edoras. Éomer sabia que Éowyn era muito mais do que uma escudeira, apesar dela própria acalentar esse pensamento, nos últimos meses, de onde surgira essa idéia ele não podia saber.

Seguiram até a mesa, sem perceber os movimentos de dois olhos pálidos atentos a todos no salão.

Théoden ouvia os relatos do sobrinho, atento e reticente ao sentir a fúria de Éomer contra Saruman. Contrariado, o rei mudou de assunto. O sobrinho do rei conteve sua exasperação sentindo o toque das mãos de Éowyn oferecendo-lhe segurança e crédito.

---Conte-nos, Boromir!Se for possível saber qual é o seu destino? Já mencionou que sua viagem será longa – exclamou vivaz, Théoden, aparentemente livre do veneno que o dominara momentos antes.

Colocando a taça de vinho na mesa, Boromir iniciou; e os salões de Meduseld ficaram em silêncio, e apenas sua voz enérgica foi ouvida.

---O assunto de minha responsabilidade pode trazer a sombra a sua casa, meu senhor, mas se for de seu desejo, tenho o consentimento do regente de Gondor para participar aos nossos amigos. –Ao sinal de concordância do rei Théoden, Boromir prosseguiu: - No mês passado, exatamente no dia vinte de junho, o Inominado lançou um poderoso ataque contra Osgiliath, cruel e traiçoeiro de se esperar da criatura infame, caiu sobre nós uma sombra terrível que congelou o meu sangue. O nazgûl foi enviado alado, montado em sua besta nojenta e carniceira, espalhando terror pela cidade, apenas quatro sobreviveram nesse ataque: eu, meu irmão e dois soldados.

A última ponte de Osgiliath caiu e o terror escureceu o coração até mesmo de nossos homens mais valentes.

Boromir fez uma pausa, e todos os presentes tornaram-se reflexivos as suas palavras, pareceu a ele que uma sombra enegrecera a sala; a Senhora Branca foi a primeira a falar:

---Senhor Boromir, o que são os nazgûl? – seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

---Minha senhora, os nazgûl são uma tristeza para minha cidade, pois eles já foram reis de homens, seduzidos e ávidos pelo poder, fizeram um pacto com o Inominado traindo o mundo dos homens. E na escuridão vivem desde desse dia. E nos aterrorizam, pois segundo a profecia, os nazgûl não irão cair pela mão do homem.

Nesse momento os olhos de Éowyn flamejaram. ---Não acredita que uma mulher possa derrota-los?,senhor Boromir. – perguntou a senhora Branca.

Os homens de Rohan olharam para ele, e Théodred não escondeu o riso.

Théoden intercedeu: ---A pergunta da filha da minha irmã é válida. Como pretende responde-la?

Boromir percebeu-se pego em uma armadilha, desejou que seu irmão estivesse ali, Faramir era muito melhor nesse tipo de duelo.

---Só posso responder de uma forma. - e olhando para Éowyn, continuou- Lamentaria esse dia, minha senhora, não por desacreditar na capacidade de uma mulher em vence-lo, mas pela situação que colocaria uma valiosa guerreira nesse campo de batalha. Estariam os homens de sua casa, mortos? Ou a desesperança invadira seu coração de tão forma que ela resignada caminharia para morte, junto com os seus por acreditar que não haveria amanhã? Essa mulher deveria ter seu nome elevado entre as grandes rainhas. Mas haveria alguém para contar sua história triste e gloriosa? Espero que esse dia esteja longe, bela senhora, pois significaria que minha cidade também estaria em ruínas, e essa escudeira valente seria a última a cair vendo o fim da minha cidade e do mundo dos homens.

Novamente o silêncio caiu sobre a sala; e o brilho das velas ocultou as lágrimas da Senhora Branca, ao relato de amargor e tristeza de Boromir.

Théoden olhou para seu convidado: ---Respondeu,com sabedoria. Ao que Boromir retrucou:

-A Senhora Éowyn fez uma pergunta difícil. Tentei ser o mais sincero possível.

---E o conseguiu. – exclamou Éomer, que nesse momento sentiu um par de olhos sobre si e ágil prendeu o espião com a força do seu olhar e o ameaçou. Ao perceber que Gríma deixara a sala contígua, Éomer prosseguiu:- E este o motivo que o levou a deixar Gondor, Boromir?

---Na verdade, a minha partida está relacionada aos eventos que seguiram ao ataque a Osgiliath. – percebendo o interesse dos Cavaleiros de Rohan, e da Senhora Branca, Boromir continuou:

-Esta noite, entre amigos a lua é bela e generosa, sei disso, pois estive ao lado do meu irmão nas noites anteriores a minha partida. Tratavam-se de noites escuras e sem luar. E os pesadelos dominavam a noite do filho mais jovem do Regente. – confirmando os olhares ainda atentos a sua descrição, continuou: --- Os sonhos começaram logo após, ao ataque a Osgiliath. E descreverei com detalhes, pois meu irmão os teve várias vezes e uma vez eu também_: "O céu do Leste ficava cinza-escuro, e havia um trovão crescente, mas no Oeste uma luz pálida permanecia, e vindo dela uma voz, remota mas clara, gritando:_

_Procure a Espada que foi quebrada:_

_Em Imladris ela está;_

Mais fortes que de Morgul encantos 

_Conselhos lhe darão:_

_E lá um sinal vai ser revelado._

_Do Fim que está por vir,_

_E a Ruína de Isildur já acorda,_

_E o Pequeno já vai surgir."_

O silêncio reinou na sala após as palavras de Boromir. Todos pareciam buscar suas próprias respostas para o enigma. Théoden venceu o silêncio, vendo a sombra escurecer o coração dos jovens no salão de Meduseld, seu olhar correu pelo salão, e ele tremeu. Tremeu ao ver como os seus filhos, pois assim ele os considerava, enfrentariam uma época amarga e severa. Até mesmo o filho orgulhoso de Denethor, estava preocupado. E em sua honra, em sua fúria; lançava-se para proteger a terra que amava. Olhou para o rosto de seu próprio filho e percebeu que estava entre eles. Um passado cauteloso e dormente; que deixara como legado para seus filhos os piores dias de sua era. Nesse momento, Théoden lamentou sua escolha. Poderia ter sido mais ousado? Poderia ter deixado a eles um legado de paz? Ou não? Entretanto era tarde, e apesar dos erros cometidos no passado e legado que estava deixando, Théoden sabia que aqueles jovens marcados pela dor do desafio estavam prontos para defender a suas terras: Rohan e Gondor. E novamente a luz da lua invadiu os salões de Meduseld, e Théoden sentiu orgulho, pois apesar de seus erros e dos erros de Denethor, eles deixaram o melhor para seu povo, eles deixariam seus filhos. E talvez assim, houvesse a esperança.

---E o Senhor Denethor? – perguntou o rei Théoden, mantendo a atenção nos semblantes de seus filhos.

Boromir, severo, buscou afastar alguma lembrança ruim de sua mente. E relatou: ---O Regente, fechou-se em pesquisas e conselhos, e mesmo assim não encontrou respostas para o enigma. Quando eu tive o sonho que perseguia o meu irmão, pouco entendi.O que seria a Ruína de Isildur? A que fim estaria o sonho mencionando: Da Terra Inominada ou de minha terra? E quem seria os Pequenos, além de fábulas do Além-Mar? Não tentei compreender o sonho, busquei a única coisa que fez sentido para mim: Imladris. É para onde estou indo. Entretanto surge um novo desafio, pois apesar de sabermos da existência, poucos sabem o caminho para o lar do mestre Elrond. Entre todas as dúvidas, busquei a de mais fácil solução e em torno dele que se faz o meu destino.- Boromir sorveu o líquido do cálice. E fitou os olhos preocupados e pensativos dos amigos de Gondor. ---Como disse a princípio, não é o meu desejo, trazer as sombras, especialmente a uma casa que tratou-me como filho.

---Não trouxe as sombras, Boromir, apenas está lutando contra elas. Assim como nós. Em fato, estamos pensando em uma forma de auxilia-lo.- intercedeu Théodred, o filho do rei, e recebendo o consentimento do rei, prosseguiu: ---Éowyn, minha prima, você que cuida do povo de Rohan, ao lado do meu pai, o que me diz?

Éowyn fitou o Capitão de Gondor, sua resposta a havia emocionado, e também sua luta por seu povo. Se não pressentisse o quanto o rei precisava de sua ajuda, ela deixaria Rohan ao lado do seu irmão, lutando contra as sombras que se alastravam pela a sua terra. Éowyn seria como o guerreiro de Gondor. A estas reflexões, Éowyn concluiu: ---Podemos lhe dar um cavalo, um cavalo que será fiel e o acompanhará por seu caminho misterioso, buscando o meio mais seguro. Um cavalo à altura do filho do Regente de Gondor.

---Mais uma vez, minha prima fala com sabedoria, - Théodred animou-se e com seu sorriso espantou as linhas severas de preocupação do rosto do rei. – Seu cavalo é bom, meu amigo, mas precisa de descanso. Sei que falo pelo rei. Aceite nosso presente.

Théoden sorriu, apoiando a palavra do filho. ---Escolha um cavalo, Boromir, e tenho certeza, encontrará seu caminho. E talvez o traga de volta a Rohan com a resposta ao enigma.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu de Rohan, e o povo festejava, à volta dos seus filhos, guiados por Éomer; as suas vozes subiam até o palácio, era uma noite de paz. Boromir, envaidecido pelo presente dos cavaleiros de Rohan, pois sabia o quanto estes amavam seus cavalos, não pode recusar a oferta, e viu-se em uma situação inédita, estava embaraçado. Amava o seu pai, seu irmão e seu povo. E estava habituado a abrir seu caminho. Em Rohan, Théodred, assemelhava-se a um irmão mais jovem, pois apesar de sempre buscar proteger Faramir, reconhecia-o mais maduro e gentil.

---Trata-se de um presente muito valioso, meu senhor. Não ouso recusar e tampouco posso aceitar. – disse Boromir.

---Então está se colocando em uma armadilha sozinho desta vez, Boromir.- argumentou Théodred, divertindo-se com a austeridade do filho de Gondor.

---Em retribuição à sua sábia resposta, sinto-me em dívida e irei ajuda-lo. – exclamou Éowyn, a sombra fora definitivamente afastada, e naquele momento Théoden contemplava-os brincando entre si.

E Éowyn prosseguiu: ---Emprestaremos ao senhor Boromir, o cavalo que ele desejar, sob pedido que retorne a Rohan, e conte-nos como encontrou a terra dos elfos, do qual recordo apenas os contos há muitos esquecidos. – Éomer sorriu a curiosidade da irmã, entretanto ela não havia terminado. – E deixaremos o cavalo fazer a escolha para onde ele deseja viver: Rohan ou Gondor.

O rei Théoden levantou-se da cadeira e ergueu sua taça, sendo seguido por todos os presentes.

---Eu brindo a sugestão de Éowyn. – e o som dos copos tocando-se ecoou em som agradável e feliz. Assim como as vozes de Rohan que chegavam ao palácio.

Quando sentiu seu corpo sendo atravessado pelas flechas do soldado urukai, a memória desta noite, junto a outras igualmente felizes, foi o que trouxe a Boromir, uma dor mais profunda.

Ele estava há uma semana em Rohan, e chegara o momento de partir. Não pudera deixar a cidade antes. Naqueles dias seu respeito pelos homens de Rohan crescera. Estivera ao lado Éomer e Théodred. Compartilharam informações e sonhos. Assim como fora no primeiro dia, notou a seriedade de Éomer, um guerreiro habilidoso, e olhar agudo, era impossível mentir a ele e não ser descoberto. O povo de Rohan não apenas o respeitava, eles o amavam. E Boromir percebeu: o seguiriam como seu rei, se fosse necessário. Théodred, era amado e mimado por eles. Entretanto havia entre ambos, uma característica que fazia de Éomer preparado para liderança. Théodred sabia disso, e mais uma vez, Boromir notou que incentivava, talvez pela superstição que o perseguia; sempre unidos, uma vez em casa; ambos se revezavam em cuidados com Éowyn, o que parecia irritá-la e faze-la ser devotada a eles. E foi a Senhora Branca que escolheu seu cavalo, tratava-se de um belo animal, altivo e seu pêlo era castanho: Arod. O cavalo possuía fibra e nobreza. Não havia palavras de gratidão que fosse suficiente para a escolha da Senhora Éowyn.

Amanhecia com serenidade, entretanto Boromir sentia o tempo escorrer entre seus dedos. Decidido, adentrou o salão do rei Théoden, e o viu acompanhado por Gríma, sentiu seu semblante fechar. Aquela criatura acercava-se do rei de forma ilícita e desagradável. E Boromir conclui que Gríma fizera questão de evita-lo, o que só tornou sua crítica ainda mais aguda. Todavia, estava de partida. E a missão com Gondor; exigia sua completa atenção.

---Rei Théoden, encontrei mais do que abrigo, renovamos os votos de amizade, entre nossas cidades, e fui tratado como filho.Não existem palavras que sejam suficientes.

Théoden olhou para Boromir, e pareceu a este mais velho, ele não sabia explicar como, mas sentiu alguma maldade a caminho. Se ao menos ele tivesse tempo...

---Será sempre bem vindo, bravo Boromir.- Entre amigos não é necessário, muitas palavras. – Théoden tocou a fronte de Boromir e disse: "Volte em breve, filho de Gondor".

Boromir emocionado deixou o salão, e sentiu o coração apertado ao fechar as portas de salão.

Caminhando entre os campos de Rohan, encontrou Théodred, olhando para os túmulos de seus antepassados.

---Théodred, eu estou de partida, - Théodred manteve o silêncio, e Boromir prosseguiu: ---Seu pai está no salão acompanhado daquela figura errante, não gosto dele.

---Eu tampouco! Mas existem outros problemas que nos afligem agora. E logo eu também partirei para proteger o Folde Ocidental. Boa sorte, Boromir. E cuide-se. Não acredite no veneno que espalharão sobre nossa terra.- disse Théodred, ao sair do seu silêncio contemplativo.

Boromir estranhou o comportamento do amigo, mas suas palavras retornariam quando no Conselho de Elrond, mencionarem a traição de Rohan, uma traição que nunca ocorrera. E Boromir os defenderia. Assim como Aragorn.

Despediram-se como amigos. E nunca mais se veriam. Exceto no palácio de seus antepassados, onde Rohan e Gondor também eram aliados.

Em Edoras, o povo cantava e trabalhava havia sido dias felizes. E o rei estivera com eles, sempre em companhia do filho do regente e de sua própria família. O hóspede partia agora, montando o altivo Arod. Enquanto a Senhora Branca separara alimentos e cuidara pessoalmente do alforje do viajante.

Éomer aproximou-se: ---Que bons caminhos estejam abertos e encontre as respostas que procura. Lembre-se Rohan manterá sua amizade.

Boromir agradeceu. E desejou o melhor para pessoas tão valentes.

Éowyn entregou a corneta à Boromir, dizendo: ---Cuidado, meu senhor! Vigie e mantenha sua nobre espada, sempre a mão. Nunca agradeci a sua ajuda, no dia que nos conhecemos, faço-o agora. E cuide-se.

Boromir voltou-se para Éomer. ---Tem sorte de possuir uma irmã, tão bela e tão habilidosa meu amigo. E olhando para Éowyn: ---Obrigada, Senhora, espero que algum dia visite a minha cidade e a ilumine, como ilumina esta casa.

A um sinal, Arod deixou Edoras para trás, levando Boromir consigo. Ao olhar para trás, quando os campos já afastavam a visão do palácio de Meduseld, Boromir ainda pode ver, os filhos de Rohan nos pátios de Edoras, Éomer alto e resoluto, lutando acima de tudo por Rohan, ao lado da irmã, vestida de branco, perguntando-se quando chegaria sua vez de cavalgar livre. Théodred chegara depois; pois este odiava despedidas; e seu coração sentia dor pois seu momento se aproximava. E apesar de ignorar as suas aflições, Boromir sabia que os amava.

O vento cruel e traiçoeiro não lhe permitia enxergar. A terra permanecia deserta, mas havia algo diferente, aterrorizador: o silêncio. Assim, como em suas noites anteriores, Boromir, buscou abrigo e trouxe o Cavalo de Rohan, deixando-o próximo; e livre. Agradeceu ao povo de Rohan, por aquele magnífico presente, nenhum outro cavalo teria suportado os terrores que a terra silenciosa insistia em contar. Desconhecia a razão da maldade que sentia na terra, entretanto encontraria com este e outros males em sua futura missão.

A Terra-Média lamentava e gritava de dor ao sentir-se corrompida pelo veneno que caminhava sobre ela. Um rastro de maldade era feito e os corações se escureciam e a esperança lutava para não fenecer. A traição circulava. E até mesmo aqueles que não encontravam com ela podiam senti-la, e o poder o mal era tão forte, que ele passara a envenenar a terra. Boromir, não sabia o que provocava tão mudança, mas sentia e a via acontecendo. E temeu, e sem que percebesse, seu coração também passou ouvir o lamento de dor e de ódio da terra envenenada.

Eram os Espectros do Anel, que haviam deixado Minas Morgul, espalhando sua maldade por onde passava. E no exato momento que Boromir ouvia e sentia o clamor da terra; Gandalf, o Cinzento era aprisionado por Saruman; Denethor olhava pela primeira vez a Palantír,temendo por um filho, rejeitando o outro; Aragorn dirigia-se a Bri; Frodo Bolseiro, do Condado, aguardava a volta de seu amigo, Gandalf, , enquanto seus parentes Merry e Pippin, aliados a Samwise o vigiavam buscando protege-lo e ajuda-lo. Mas desses fatos distantes, e interligados a sua vida, Boromir não podia saber.

Atravessar o desfiladeiro de Rohan tornou-se uma tarefa ingrata; após o vento cruel da noite anterior, Boromir sentia a terra diferente, astuta e maliciosa. Um sentimento confuso. A terra que conhecia tão bem,mostrava-se traiçoeira. Durante a noite, sonhos malignos o dominavam. Descansava pouco e sua uma última boa noite de sono fazia parte de suas lembranças de Meduseld. Muitas vezes em sua viagem, olhava em direção a Gondor. E por um momento, podia ver o que acontecia em sua cidade. Seu pai, o regente, era sempre o primeiro a acordar. E começava seu dia, planejando as defesas de Gondor, estudando e planejando. Podia ver Faramir dedicado nos seus estudos e ao mesmo tempo, conversando com os citadinos. Quantas vezes enquanto lutava com os soldados em treinamento e se divertindo, e o vira conversando com os mais velhos, sério e gentil?

E podia ver Gondor, sua cidade, desperta, cada citadino realizando uma atividade, cada um deles parte do coração pulsante de Gondor. Boromir sorriu a estes pensamentos. Todavia seu riso durou pouco. Ele foi substituído por um outro riso, cruel e despido de emoção. Tratava-se de um sorriso frio e aterrador.

O frio do sorriso passou a dominar seu corpo. Ele tentou se mover e não conseguiu. Não podia mais ver sua cidade. E as Montanhas Brancas se escureceram perante seus olhos. Arod assustou-se e relinchou, ferido com o som grave que cortava o espaço de Mordor ao Desfiladeiro. O Olho de Mordor estava sobre eles.

E a voz do Inominado era dilacerante e terrível, às vezes sua voz tinha o som da voz de seu pai, do seu irmão e muitas vezes a dele mesmo. Pois Sauron conhecia suas vítimas, e acima de todos odiavam os homens de Gondor, filhos da terra de Elendil, o belo. E se para submeter Gondor e destruí-la, tivesse destruir a Terra-Média, Sauron a destruiria.

Enquanto o momento do o seu Anel não chegasse, sempre haveria maldades e intrigas a se tecer. Como o homem orgulhoso que ele agora retinha preso apenas com o peso do seu Olhar flamejante e ao mesmo tempo frio. Um filho de Gondor. Teria de destruí-lo, afinal ele era o filho do Regente, e até onde seus informantes havia lhe esclarecido, o favorito de Denethor, sim Denethor. Ele tinha a grandeza da casa de Isildur, e Sauron sentiria prazer especial em destruí-lo. O que seria melhor: fazer os irmãos se odiarem ou destruir o mais velho, tirando o elo de ligação entre o pai e filho mais jovem? Tais possibilidades traziam satisfação a sua mente doente, nunca alegria, pois o Senhor do Escuro, desconhecia, tirara a alegria de muitos e muitos para recuperar a sua. Este era o preço de sua cobiça, mas Sauron pagava, e não se importava, sua alma estava perdida e seu único desejo era dominar e submeter.

O corpo de Boromir tremia e sua mente estava paralisada. Não conseguia se livrar daquela bruxaria que o retinha. Frêmitos de suor frio percorriam seu corpo e Boromir podia sentir frio até mesmo em sua alma. Lutou e lutou da melhor forma que podia, buscando aquecer seu corpo e não conseguia. Boromir lembrou-se das palavras de Theodréd sobre a planta de Rohan e sua esperança ainda que fria voltou a brotar. Não era uma batalha, ainda não era sua hora. O seu inimigo seria real e não uma bruxaria ordinária, onde nem podia ver seu inimigo.

Seu corpo ainda tremia de frio, mas Boromir o ignorou. Forçou-se ver através da escuridão. E desafio seu oponente.

---Não será hoje, Senhor do Escuro. – gritou, e agradeceu por estar sozinho, sabia parecer ensandecido. No entanto prosseguiu: - Não será hoje e nem tão fácil. Sou um filho de Gondor e terá de fazer melhor do que isso. – Boromir gritou e sentiu o frio diminuir, e as sombras diminuírem.

Não houve réplica e o Desfiladeiro ficou silencioso. O frio abandonou seu corpo. Boromir se enrolou em uma manta, tentando aquecer o corpo, e se recuperar do desgaste emocional daquela estranha batalha. Arod estava calmo e como Boromir se recuperava da presença maligna.

Quando Boromir preparava-se para viagem, sentiu o alerta. O alerta que o despertava nas batalhas antes do inimigo se aproximar. Puxou sua espada, sabendo que seu inimigo era invisível. E assim mesmo a puxou, em um ritual de força e determinação. Girou a espada, cortando o ar, tratava-se de uma espada nobre e havia escrituras em sua lâmina, presságios dos sábios de Gondor.

"_Não irá fugir de mim, tolo de Gondor!"_ – Boromir ouvir sua voz funesta e virou-se em direção a Terra Inominada.

---Não pretendo fugir – respondeu Boromir, e sua voz soou a seus ouvidos vacilantes.

"_Pensa que me interesso por você? Boromir, seu irmão não está mais em Minas Tirith, seu pai o mandou para longe. Assim que os meus cavaleiros saíram de Morgul. Interessante, não? Aonde você vai, Boromir? Acredita que os tolos da Terra-Média se interessam por Gondor? Seu povo morre inutilmente. Volte para Gondor, Boromir, seu irmão caminha pela minha terra, não se esqueça disso. O seu pai o mandou para mim." _– a voz odiosa soava cordata, narrando fatos, obrigando Boromir a se resignar ou a confundir-se.

Boromir olhou para a escuridão, de seus olhos cinzentos, escorriam grossas lágrimas, que ele não pudera conter. A voz odiosa estava dentro da sua mente, obrigando-o a ver os fatos. Os medos, que Boromir pensara ter enterrado; tão profundamente; foram libertados. E sua mão apertou o cabo da espada. Ele tinha apenas uma chance. Resistir. E negar.

---Vá embora, e tema se encontrar com o meu irmão, - Boromir pediu para os grandes do passado conduzi-lo em suas palavras e para soar convincente, o frio do qual havia se liberto ameaçava voltar.- Afinal, Olho Vigilante, não passas de Sombra. – finalizou Boromir.

O ar tornou-se pesado e a escuridão se adensouO Olho do Inominado estava sobre Boromir, contendo seu ódio. Clamando a si mesma dizendo que ele não era importante, e em como seria fácil quebrar todos os ossos de seu corpo apenas com sua vontade. E Sauron pensou em agir dessa forma. Mas não podia, ainda não estava forte o suficiente. O Um teria de voltar a ele. E aquele soldado tolo, vassalo de rei, pagaria por sua ousadia. Controlou sua raiva, não daria importância a ele agora, tinha de voltar sua atenção a Isengard. Era hora de deixar sua marca no filho do regente.

"_---Sim, eu sou uma Sombra, uma Sombra constante, Boromir, quer seguir seu caminho, vá. Perde seu tempo e de sua cidade. Afinal está chegando a minha hora, volte Boromir, ao menos para ver sua cidade em ruínas, e sua família servindo a mim. Eu lhe concedo esse tempo, vá."_ – O Olho girou e se afastou, deixando Boromir sozinho, sentindo o seu corpo dolorido, e sua mente confusa. E caiu em um sono negro.

Ele caminhava entre os vivos e entre os mortos, seu cavalo era leal e o acompanhava. Não havia cores, nem mar e por onde Boromir olhasse; apenas mortos; Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não podia lembrar a quantos dias tinha deixado Rohan. Ele estava confuso, viu o final do Desfiladeiro e torceu para estar perto da Casa de Elrond.

Seus braços estavam pesados, suas pernas não podiam mais caminhar e furtivamente Boromir sentiu o desejo de voltar para casa. O que eram sonhos afinal? Teria Faramir deixado Gondor? Ou seriam apenas mentiras? Sua mente ficava mais e mais confusa e seu corpo latejava. A dor de muitas batalhas sem descanso. E novamente, ele olhou para o Desfiladeiro e viu centenas de mortos. Rostos de homens valentes, mulheres e até mesmo de crianças. A terra estava devastada, Boromir compreendeu que chegara tarde demais. Entre os mortos, havia belas pessoas, elfos. E o Mestre Elrond estava entre eles. A sua própria dor pareceu lhe insignificante. Aquelas pessoas tinham sido torturadas por uma maldade vil e infame.

Tentou gritar, mas sua voz sumira, e não tinha mais lágrimas a chorar, lágrimas que um guerreiro devia esconder e Boromir, ansiava agora por elas.

Os mortos não tinham paz e os momentos que antecederam suas mortes estavam gravados e sua mente. E ele podia ler cada um desses momentos.

Boromir sentiu-se suas pernas fraquejarem. O peso que carregava era muito grande. Era a tristeza de muitos. O odor era nauseante e Boromir soube que era o cheiro da morte. Não haveria amanhã. Todos estavam mortos. E ele fora condenado a assistir a queda do mundo dos homens.

Glorfindel atravessava o Desfiladeiro de Rohan, uma sensação inquietante o levara até aquele ponto. Sabia ser necessário em outro lugar, não poderia ir a Valfenda, naquele momento.

Um rastro de luz o acompanhava. O dia estava claro e belo, Glorfindel entretanto, sabia, que alguma maldade estava sendo realizada naquela terra rústica.

Esses pensamentos cruzaram sua mente, velozes. E assim, o sábio elfo visualizou um cavalo altivo, que inutilmente tentava despertar o dono, caído ao seu lado.

Diligentemente, Glorfindel, desceu de seu belo cavalo, murmurando palavras atenciosas. O seu belo garanhão branco aguardou.

Glorfindel encaminhou-se até a cena. Acalmou o cavalo. E fitou o dono.

---O cavalo é de Rohan! – ajoelhou-se ao lado do homem. Seu corpo estava quente e seus lábios tremiam de frio. Ele delirava.

Em seus trajes nobres, Glorfindel reconheceu Boromir, Alto Capitão de Gondor. E notou que havia sido envenenado, não com magia, mas com palavras de Sauron.

---Boromir, ouça-me! Lute contra as palavras da Sombra. Não são verdadeiras, lembre-se do último instante de alegria que teve. Lembre-se, Boromir, é um sonho, não é real.

Boromir não deu nenhum sinal de consciência, mas apertou a espada com firmeza.

A visão dos mortos se dissipou, e Boromir estava em Gondor novamente. A Árvore Branca frágil, contemplava-o, testando sua fé e sua coragem. E a Terra Inominada estava silenciosa, presente, mas dormente.

--- Eu não vejo o ponto desse duelo, Boromir! – a voz chegou aos seus ouvidos; serena e gentil, entretanto ele sentia um tom provocativo na pergunta do irmão.

Boromir olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, Faramir contava com apenas doze anos, percebeu-se preso em uma lembrança, mas era uma boa lembrança. Melhor do que a visão dos mortos, a visão do futuro. Viu a si mesmo no passado, aos dezessete anos.

---Terá de aprender a lutar, irmãozinho. E como filhos do regente, temos de nos sobressair. E o nosso dever. Agora erga a espada.

---Prefiro viver em um mundo onde espadas não sejam erguidas. – respondeu Faramir.

Boromir, preso na febre, riu da resposta do irmão. Ele não mudara. Apenas se aperfeiçoara na luta e nos estudos, sua disposição continuava a mesma.

---Então vá viver com elfos. – ergueu-se uma voz entre os irmãos. O poder e força eram sentidos em voz. O filho mais velho do regente, relembrou preso na febre, dos dias em que o pai deixava a Torre Branca e caminhava pela cidade. Apesar da severidade em seus atos, o povo de Gondor o amara naquela época. E o único desejo de Boromir era ser como ele. Um guerreiro sagaz e um homem que outros reverenciavam. Seu pai fora um rei.

Quando seu pai deixou de caminhar pela cidade? Por que? Estranhamente era a primeira vez que se perguntava. E as palavras lançadas pela Sombra, circulavam por sua mente.

Boromir as ignorou, alguém distante dizia para lutar, mas ele não podia abrir os olhos. A não ser para aquela cena.

Faramir olhava para o pai, com um misto de amor e tristeza. No entanto, Boromir viu no irmão algo que não prestara atenção antes. Ele olhava para o regente com _paciência_, como um sábio que olha para o discípulo. Aquele olhar, repleto de sabedoria e de comiseração, pertencia ao Faramir adulto que conhecia.

No entanto, esse momento foi breve, e olhar do garoto voltou a se entristecer, quando o regente se afastou.

---Eu o tornarei o melhor guerreiro de Gondor. – retrucou o jovem Boromir, buscando retirar o irmão da tristeza.

Delirante, Boromir narrava suas memórias ao elfo Glorfindel, que buscava tira-lo daquele sono negro.

As palavras de Sauron o dominavam, e Glorfindel via o sofrimento e a dor no rosto nobre do filho de Gondor. E Glorfindel soube, mesmo antes das palavras de Sauron, o capitão de Gondor tinha uma chaga exposta em sua alma. E por ela, as palavras venenosas encontraram seu caminho.

Estavam longe de Valfenda, e apesar da excelência medicinal de Elrond. Aquela batalha, seria vencida apenas por Boromir.

Arod mantinha-se fiel, ao lado do dono. Entristecido, aceito a mão de Glorfindel:

---Nobre amigo, vamos torcer pelo seu dono. –exclamou o Alto Elfo.

---Lembre-se do que eu disse. É em sua mente que você vence, seu oponente.- o irmão acompanhava suas explicações, fazendo perguntas inteligentes, entretanto seu desprazer pelo manejo da espada era óbvio.

Boromir fez cortou o ar, e indicou o espaço ao irmão.

---A espada tem que ser uma extensão da sua mão, Faramir. Esteja atento, e nunca despreze uma boa arma. A arma adequada faz total diferença em um momento crucial da luta. A arma ou espada revela o poder do homem que a empunha.

Faramir estancou seu movimento.

--- Estamos falando da Narsil, meu irmão? – Boromir sorriu, ele havia compreendido; o irmão mais jovem negou com a cabeça. – Foi a vontade de Elendil e de Isuldir que a emprestaram dignidade a espada, não o contrário.

Boromir negou.

---Está enganado, Faramir, a espada certa fundamentou a vontade de Elendil e Isuldir. Volte para o círculo.

Obediente, Faramir voltou ao círculo improvisado pelo irmão. E retomou os exercícios.

E executava os movimentos com perfeição. Boromir antecipava o momento que o pai visse o irmão mais jovem, ele seria um grande guerreiro, com certeza. Talvez a distância entre eles, diminuísse assim.

Boromir sorria ao rever aquelas cenas esquecidas, mas guardadas. Lembrou-se que muitas tardes se seguiram aquela. E não houve um dia, que seu irmão não o orgulhasse, com sua conduta. As lutas se tornaram freqüentes. E Boromir sempre provocava o irmão, retirando-o de seus estudos.

E discutiam assuntos. Enquanto Boromir treinava seu irmão para ser um guerreiro, a cidade conhecia os herdeiros de Denethor e aprendia a ama-los, e a cada dia os laços de amizade entre ambos se estreitavam.

Entretanto, o regente não mais saíra de sua Torre. E não os vira lutar, brincar e tornar-se amigos. E a cada dia, os irmãos notavam seu comportamento. Faramir escondia sua tristeza, Boromir desculpava a severidade do pai.

A Torre de Ecthelion brilhava. E do alto o Regente observava os filhos, quando estes não percebiam. E seu coração se enchia de orgulho, orgulho de ambos. Vendo os filhos caminhando por Minas Tirith, e a expressão dos citadinos ao vê-los, Denethor decidiu concentrar-se na Torre. O momento de seus filhos estava se aproximando. Minas Tirith precisava conhece-los e ama-los, como ele. Entretanto disso, eles nunca souberam.

As trevas ganharam força, e Boromir viu a Torre Branca destruída. E no trono de Denethor, havia um rosto maligno. Um rosto zombeteiro e cruel, destinando sua cidade a decadência. Havia orgulho naquele rosto e Boromir tremeu: era o rosto de seu pai. Ele não entendia como aquela bruxaria era possível. Mas o fato era inegável, a maldade havia preenchido a cidade. _A sua cidade_.

Apesar do vento cerca-lo e tentar expulsa-lo; pé ante pé, ele prosseguia. E via Minas Tirith em chamas. O rosto de seu pai estava irreconhecível. A dor daquele momento dilacerou sua alma. A esperança que o fizera deixar sua amada Gondor não mais existia. E embora, Boromir buscasse por ela, como um homem sedento no deserto, não podia encontra-la. A esperança se transformara em pó. E ele só podia assistir.

Caminhando sem destino, Boromir seguiu até as Casas de Cura. Talvez houvesse alguma planta para retomar a esperança! Yoreth saberia.

O caminho que sempre fizera travesso e alegre, mantinha-se na Sombra. E ele podia ouvir os comentários na cidade. " _O Rei está voltando!"_

E aquelas palavras não restabeleceram sua esperança; de que lhe adiantava o Retorno do Rei, o posto que ele desejara, se sua família não mais existia! Se seu pai caíra em desgraça e seu irmão fora acometido pela morte. Não. Ele lhe era indiferente. Assim como ele. O Rei falhara. Chegara tarde demais quando não havia esperança.

As Casas de Cura possuía um pátio grandioso, localizado no ponto mais alto da cidade; sendo possível aos olhos alcançar os domínios de Gondor e a Terra Inominada. Faramir apreciava aquele ponto da cidade mais do que qualquer outro local. Por esse motivo, Boromir decidiu lançar um último olhar na cidade. Antes de se entregar ao sono negro e assim a morte.

Glorfindel percebia as reações de Boromir, o corpo suado e delirante, tornava-se frio. E o belo elfo, sábio dos antigos, estudou o capitão a sua frente.

Em seu incontáveis anos, quantas vezes não vira jovens como aquele serem vencidos pela maldade. Tentara ajuda-los. Mas a época nunca fora tão maligna quanto aquela.

Glorfindel não via Boromir, filho do Regente, sua visão ia muito além; ele via o futuro daquele jovem. Seria um curto, mais importante. E ele era jovem demais para perder a esperança. Até mesmo ele, em todos esse anos de luta, nunca a perdera. Em seu coração sábio, Glorfindel temeu por Boromir, e em sua sabedoria decidiu: o rapaz precisava de mais tempo. Ele era muito valoroso para ser perdido dessa forma.

Arod se aproximou, fascinado pela luz que o Alto Elfo exibia, e as sombras reinantes, acovardadas pelo brilho da luz, buscaram se esconder nos sonhos do rapaz.

---Não! Chega! – comandou Glorfindel e sua vontade era imperiosa. As sombras conheciam o seu momento e decidiram se afastar. Os elfos estavam partindo, não seria inteligente atrai a atenção deles.

Confiante, Glorfindel prosseguiu: ---_Ouça-me, Boromir, olhe para o futuro, olhe as Casas de Cura e não tema pelo seu povo!_

O Alto Elfo postou a sua mão alva sobre a fronte de Boromir e lhe emprestou o dom de ver a luz, a sua luz, mesmo quanto todos acreditavam na escuridão.

Havia luz, uma luz intensa que brilhava. Boromir olhou para luz revoltado. Por que apenas agora? Mas o brilho da luz era irresistível e ele precisava ver o que acontecia. Antes de desistir.

A luz cercava um quarto especial; três pessoas jaziam no leito. E o quarto estava cercado de pessoas queridas. Um rosto lhe chamou a atenção: Faramir! Ele estava vivo!

Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O seu irmão. Sua família ainda existia.

Uma criança estava ao lado dele. Um menino, e Boromir viu devoção no rosto do menino.

Os pensamentos da criança chegavam a ele com naturalidade. Provocando-lhe arrepios em sua alma supersticiosa de guerreiro.

"Faramir, gentil senhor, espero que eu tenha avisado Gandalf a tempo para salva-lo."- implorou o menino em sua mente ingênua.

Gandalf, repetiu para si mesmo,Boromir, não lembrava do mago fazer qualquer coisa certa, mas se ele pudesse salvar o irmão ficaria eternamente grato a ele.

Nesse momento, entrou um homem no quarto, seu aspecto não era dos melhores, mas havia uma certa nobreza em seu andar, e a luz brilhava de forma fascinante nele.

Imediatamente o homem se aproximou de Faramir, e chamou seu nome.

Quando Faramir abriu os olhos e chamou aquele estranho homem de Rei. Boromir teve de se sentar, seu irmão estava vivo. Ele viveria. Sim, ele poderia perdoar o Rei por seu atraso.

O homem, a quem Faramir chamara de Rei, aproximou-se do leito ao lado. E espantado, Boromir reconheceu Éowyn, a Senhora de Rohan.

Sua mente voltou ao desafio que ela lhe fizera naquela noite agradável. E Boromir chorou por ela. Seriam todas as profecias cruéis assim?

Éomer falou com ela, enquanto o homem-Rei, utilizava a planta, sendo o suficiente para traze-la de volta.

Boromir sentiu a boca seca e coração bater mais forte, aquele homem, salvara a vida de pessoas que lhe eram queridas. Parte de Boromir ressentia-se com ele. E uma outra parte, passava ama-lo.

Olhou para Éomer, estava abatido e triste. Leu em sua mente a morte do rei Théoden, e de Théodred, antes dele. O coração de Boromir sofreu ao saber desses fatos. Mas a visão de ver seu irmão vivo lhe trouxe alívio.

Foi quando o homem-rei, seguiu para outro leito, e nele havia apenas um menino.

Até mesmo Éomer se curvou perante a aquela criança, atiçando a sua curiosidade.

Gandalf, preparava e ordenava a Yoreth, que trouxesse mais da planta: athelas.

Ver o mago emitindo ordens, provocou uma sensação de desagrado. Mas foi de Gandalf que soube a verdade sobre o menino.

"Ele deveria ser carregado com todas as honras, caminhou ao lado do Rei Théoden, defendeu sozinho, e posteriormente, defendendo Éowyn."

Aos olhos de Boromir, aquelas crianças lhe pareceram mágicas e guerreiras. E lembrou-se da profecia: o pequeno. Qual deles seria?

A luz se apagou e o tempo correu. Nos pátios das Casas de Cura, havia um casal que conversava. Boromir reconheceu o irmão e a Senhora de Rohan. E seu coração se encheu de orgulho e de amor. Não lhe passara despercebido o fato de não estar presente. Boromir compreendeu que tinha o que fazer. E que não mais veria sua cidade. Entretanto ver o irmão e o povo de Rohan em sua cidade diminuiu lhe a dor. E o homem-Rei.

Todavia foi pelas crianças "os pequenos" que seu coração se enterneceu. E fez questão de descobri-lhes os nomes: Merry e Pippin.

E sentiu a esperança aflorar novamente, era apenas um fio, mas era corrente e o tornava forte.

Glorfindel sorriu ao sentir o rapaz se recuperando do sono negro. Sua parte estava selada. As sombras haviam lançado suas sementes, e a luz também.

Não há muito a ser dito, sobre os eventos que sucederam ao sono negro de Boromir. Ele chegou a Valfenda, e em nada lembrava da visão que o Alto Elfo lhe concedera. Sua participação é relatada, assim como a luta entre as sombras que habitavam em seu coração, com esperança que Glorfindel fizera brotar, mesmo após a dor e a tristeza que as sombras causariam a Terra-Média.

Entretanto sobre o Alto Capitão de Gondor, em sua luta tenho algo a narrar:

_A Sociedade pediu a Frodo para decidir o que fazer, o caminho a ser seguido. Boromir viu todos os seus anseios frustrados: não liderara a comitiva, não conquistara a confiança de Frodo ou até mesmo de Aragorn. O orgulho falou alto em seu coração. E Boromir caiu. Traiu o seu código de honra. O que fazia dele um guerreiro. Ao ver Frodo fugir dele, Boromir chorou, chorou sua desgraça. Ele atacara um pequeno! Percebeu naquele momento que não haveria volta para ele. Não poderia entrar em Minas Tirith, não enquanto a vergonha estivesse ligada a seu nome. _

_A esperança de ser um líder, o iludira. E agora ele teria de encontrar a honra em servir. _

_Acatando as ordens de Aragorn, Boromir seguiu até onde se encontravam os pequenos: Merry e Pippin, eles estavam em perigo. _

_E Pippin ainda olhava para ele, repleto de admiração e de orgulho por estar ao seu lado. Sua dor foi ainda maior. Entretanto, Boromir tomou uma decisão. Iria honrar o afeto dos dois hobbits. _

_E a luta começou.E Boromir lutou com honra e com ferocidade._

_Boromir sentiu o seu corpo transpassado pelas flechas, ele já perderá a conta. E dor que o acometia era interna. O rosto do pai com quem falhara voltava a sua mente. E de Faramir, o seu irmão, ele não o julgaria. Essa conclusão provocou um certo alívio. Os urukhais levaram os pequenos. _

_Restando a Boromir apenas seus pensamentos._

_Ele morreria sem honras. O som dos tilintar dos copos em Rohan voltou à sua mente, assim como o olhar das pessoas de Gondor. A benção do pai. E o abraço do irmão. Ele falhara. _

A_ragorn chegou primeiro. Ele tinha que contar o que tinha feito. _

_Enquanto relatava suas atitudes e sua desesperança, a luz de Glorfindel voltou nítida e clara._

"_---Vá a Minas Tirith! Salve a minha cidade, eu falhei" – exclamou Boromir._

"_---Não, Boromir, você manteve a honra" – contemporizou o homem-Rei. _

_O homem-Rei. Aragorn. Todas as reservas que tivera com Aragorn desapareceram. Ele não salvaria apenas Faramir, ele salvaria sua cidade. Assim como os hobbits. O coração de Boromir se encheu de esperança. Aragorn não mais o ouvia. E isso não importava. _

_Ele estava pronto, e entraria no Palácio de seus Antepassados, e aguardaria por Theódred. Afinal Rohan e Gondor eram aliadas, até mesmo no palácio de seus antepassados. _

_A bela Gondor brilhava enquanto, Boromir adentrava na cidade. Anárion e Isildur cuidavam da cidade. E a apesar da preocupação a cidade, a esperança brilhava e a Árvore Branca demonstrava os primeiros sinais de renascimentos._

_Boromir sentiu o toque nobre seu ombro. Olhou e admirado fez uma reverência._

_---Rei Elendil! – curvando-se._

_---Você o conheceu, Boromir? – perguntou o belo rei. _

_---O homem-rei, Aragorn? Sim eu o conheci. – respondeu timidamente._

_Elendiu sorriu, conhecia a história de seu povo, cada um deles._

_---Elrond o chamou quando criança de Estel, Esperança. – o olhar bondoso de rei caiu sobre Boromir. Que o fitava honrado e encantado._

_Ele tinha vencido, afinal, não da forma que queria. Mas vencido. Haveria muita dor e perda. Mas Aragorn voltaria a Gondor. E Árvore Branca voltaria a nascer._

_O fio de esperança transformou-se na Luz de Gondor. A Cidade Branca. A jornada de Boromir estava terminada._

Fim 


End file.
